


I'm just a working girl.

by Amashi_zaino



Series: Skeletons in my closet [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust, Heavy flirting, Pole Dancing, Workout Montage, mature language, mature themes, megaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amashi_zaino/pseuds/Amashi_zaino
Summary: You get fed up with being a mooch, there's only so many times you can clean the house and rearrange Lusty's...collection.So you have the great idea of getting a job! Maybe Grillby's club? Looks like he's not hiring for waitresses. But Sans has an idea how you could work there.And while you're there, you run to a certain button man just there on 'business'.





	I'm just a working girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Reloaded now that it's freshly Beta'd by my friend MelicMusicMagic, thanks Melic!

A month had passed since you’d started living at the LustBro’s house. You had to establish some ground rules with Papyrus and Sans. It was ok for him to touch you in the green areas, but red was out of the question. (red being anything involving your crotch or breasts.) And he turned out to be an amazing cuddle buddy. 

You wound up nicknaming them Lusty and Charm, which Papyrus embraced because well, he _was_ charming. 

Lusty at first wanted to be called “daddy” but you nixed that before it took any kind of root. You spent your day cleaning the house, and you even once cleaned Lusty’s room while he was out ‘working’. He came home to everything clean and organized. You’d even organized his sex toys. The floggers, paddles, riding crops and impact play items were hung up on hooks, his dildos and insertables were all organized by size, color and whether they were mechanical or not. His ropes were expertly woven so that they could be undone with a simple tug. Which were also hung up. You had even found places for his electro play stuff. Jezuz this guy was one kinky bastard. It actually made you bite your lip at some points when putting things away, trying to figure out just how he’d actually use them. 

Even his porno magazines and movies found a home on his shelf, each organized on content and edition. (Hustler with hustler, playboy with playboy etc.) You weren’t surprised to find several texts on quantum physics though in the mix.

When he came home he was actually shocked to find his room clean, sheets cum free and his outfits cleaned and hung up. He went over your work and smirked at you when he picked up the woven chains of rope.

“someone knows a little bit about bondage huh?” he teased. 

You leaned on the door jamb and shrugged. “Mayyyybe.” 

He only laughed at that and offered to make his room messy again by using the tools of his trade. 

You shrugged again but declined, now used to his antics. 

Another month went by and finally you couldn’t take it. “I need to DO something with myself!” 

Lusty eyed you and smirked. “well...i do have a few ideas.” 

You swatted his shoulder as he sat next to you on the couch. “Not like that ya dork. I feel like a total mooch, sure I’ve been pretty much a house maid for you guys, cooking and cleaning but I need to bring in some money. I wanna help with the bills!” 

Lusty shrugged, “nah, you’re good. Paps and i have this all covered.” 

You sighed and thumped your head on the back of the couch. “Lusty, seriously dude. I’m going stir crazy. There’s gotta be SOMETHING else I can do. Some job. _Anything_.” 

Lusty eyed you, before he flopped his head on your lap and chucked you under the chin. “weeelll...you could always do a heh, _job_ for me.” 

You looked down at him deadpan. “I’m not blowing you Sans.” 

He chuckled. “it was worth a try.” 

You sighed again before sitting forward, which effectively put your boobs on his skull much to his delight. Quickly you pushed him upright and he gave a wistful sigh. “someday sweetness. someday.” 

You rolled your eyes at him. “Not today satan. But anyway, I just had an idea. Maybe I can get a job at Grillby’s club as a waitress?” 

Lusty shrugged. “nah, he ain’t hiring for waitresses. although...if you’re really pressed and wanted to make some cash i suppose i could teach ya how to dance.”

You weren’t stupid, you knew what he meant by ‘dancing’. But the idea was...intriguing.  
Fuckit, you weren’t a prude and just taking your clothes off for money wasn’t that bad of an idea. As long as you didn’t screw any of the clients it should be ok. Besides, you needed to do SOMETHING with yourself. Cabin fever was setting in and you couldn’t stand it for much longer.

“Alright, I’ll bite. Teach me to dance Lusty.”

His sockets were wide as he stared at you. “yer serious? i honestly wasn’t expecting you to take me up on the offer. but damn, alright!”

“SANS, WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT DANCING?” 

Papyrus must have overheard the last part of the conversation, he walked in from the kitchen with an apron over his pink ecto-torso and chest and was stirring up some batter for that night’s dinner rolls. 

“seems that sweetness wants to get a job. so i offered to teach her how to work the pole.”

Papyrus put the bowl down on the coffee table and clapped his hands happily. “WHY THAT’S A SPLENDID IDEA SANS! WITH BOTH OF US TEACHING HER SHE’LL BE THE BEST DANCER THERE!” 

Your eyes widened a bit. “Uh, Charm...you’re gonna train me too?”

“WHY OF COURSE I AM. WHY WOULDN’T I WANT MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND TO EXCEL IN THE FINE ART OF EXOTIC DANCE?” He gave you a wink and his smile turned up in a smirk. “PLUS, I’LL GET TO SEE YOU IN SOME OF THE GREAT COSTUMES I HAVE IN MIND.” 

“not to mention out of them.” was Lusty’s cheeky reply. 

You groaned. Maybe this had been a mistake after all. 

“WE’LL START PROMPTLY AT 5AM TOMORROW MORNING. BUT FOR NOW, ____ WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME IN THE KITCHEN?” 

You nodded and got to your feet. “Sure Paps,” he lit up at you using his proper name. “I’m sure that your training will work like a _charm_ in whipping me into shape.” 

He groaned at your pun, but it faded away as you worked together to finish the dinner preparations. After you ate you retired to the ‘guest room’ that they had in their house. 

 

The next morning came waaay too soon. “RISE AND SHINE PUMPKIN PIE!” Charm’s voice was so loud that you couldn’t help but sit up with a snort and blinked wearily. 

“Uuugh Paaaps….whyyy….” you whined, not even registering that he was seeing you in your underwear. 

“AH AH! NO WHINING NOW. COME ON, YOU AGREED TO THIS SO UP UP UP!” Charm placed a box a the foot of your bed and you eyed it with a skeptical look. “IT’S NEW SHOES, EVERYONE SHOULD MAKE SURE TO WEAR PROPER FOOTWEAR WHEN WORKING OUT.” 

You opened it, expecting some 6 inch stiletto heels but to your delight it was a pair of rainbow sneakers in just your size. “Thanks Charm. I’m sure they’ll be broken in by the end of the day.”

He clapped and gave a happy ‘nyeh heh’ before leaving the room so you could dress.

Smiling, you got to your feet and got dressed in leggings and a tank top. You threw your neon green and black batman hoodie on over it and put on the sneakers. A quick trip to the bathroom to brush your teeth and a splash of cold water on your face to wake you up, you were ready to go. 

You always made sure to brush in the morning now. After Papyrus had heard that you’d been lazy about that particular thing and had actually lost a tooth or two to decay he had a royal shit fit and INSISTED on escorting you every morning for two whole weeks to brush until you finally gave in and just did it so he wouldn’t freak out all over you again.

You hummed Bonetrousle as you went down stairs now wide awake and minty fresh. 

“AH, GOOD YOU’RE UP AND I DIDN’T EVEN HAVE TO COME BACK TO REMIND YOU. UNLIKE MY LAZY BONES BROTHER.” 

You eyed Sans’ door from the bottom of the stairs before huffing. “Oh hell no, if I’m getting some exercise he should too.” 

“WHILE I AGREE, ALL I CAN SAY IS GOOD LUCK IF YOU PLAN ON TRYING TO GET HIM UP.”

“Just, let me try ok?”

Charm sighed but shrugged. “AS YOU WISH. BUT DON’T SAY I DIDN’T WARN YOU. SHORT OF A NUCLEAR EXPLOSION I DON’T THINK ANYTHING WOULD REALLY GET HIM UP IF HE REALLY WANTS TO STAY SLEEPING.” 

You sighed but then smiled as an evil idea came to you. “Papyrus, what did you usually say on a typical day in the Undergound? Like how did you get him up for work? Wait, did he also work as a sentry?” 

“WHY YES, WE DID! I WAS ALWAYS ON THE HUNT FOR A HUMAN SO THAT I COULD JOIN THE ROYAL HAREM! HMM...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING HUMAN?” 

Your grin grew to Grinch levels. “Weelll, I was thinking of pranking Sans.”

“REALLY??” he looked at you agape before his jaw clicked shut and he looked contemplative. “WELL, I SUPPOSE IT WOULD GET BACK TO THE PRANKS HE’S PULLED ON ME IN THE PAST. ALRIGHT HUMAN, WHAT DID YOU HAVE IN MIND?” 

“Hehehe, you need to go up there and pretty much do the same thing you used to do to get him up for sentry duty.”

“OH, SO I SHOULD GIVE HIM A WAKE UP BLOW JOB!”

“What?! NO! N..fuck never mind. I shouldn’t have mentioned it. I should have known better. You two are sex addled fiends constantly in heat aren’tcha.” 

“I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I’M NOT A FIEND, I’M A FRIEND. AND I’M NOT ADDLED BY SEX, IN FACT I’M ONE OF THE _BEST_ AT THE ARTS OF MAKING LOVE.” 

You flapped your hand in the air. “Yeah, yeah I’m sure you are Charm. And I appreciate that you’ve dialed down the flirting to a 5 from an 11 with me. I mean I’ve seen you two in action and I know for a fact that you’re one hell of a freak in bed. And that’s a good thing! Really it is, it’s good to have variety.”

“WAIT, YOU HAVE? WHEN? I THOUGHT I WAS BEING COVERT WITH THE CLIENTS I BROUGHT INTO THE HOUSE.”

You shrugged, “Eh, remember when I told you I was from another universe?” He nodded. 

“In my world you two were featured in several comics and fan fictions as well. And well it pretty much amounted to porn. But it was pretty good porn at least. But yeah I’ve seen you two in action, and I’m no stranger to fontcest.” 

“oh really?” 

You jumped in place and spun only to land on your ass. “Sans! Jeeze, when did you get here? How long have you been standing there? Shit, how much did you hear?” 

“long enough sweetness, and i heard enough to know that you’ve seen us at our best, and maybe at our worst as well?”

 

You groaned and got to your feet. “Yeah, well. I know for a fact that there’s little to nothing you won’t fuck...but anyway!” Now you were desperate to change the subject. “What’re you doing up so early anyway? Are you actually going to join us in training?”

“nah, but i couldn’t miss seeing you off on day one. anyway...i doubt that you’d want the kind of training i put paps through. or, maybe you do?” he walked close and you backed up only to run into Charm. He placed his hands on your shoulders, this was ok, it was a green area. 

“Wait...no, I know what kind of training you put him through. I’m good!” you squeaked. Sans ran a hand over your stomach and over your side. 

“you sure about that sweetness?” his breath ghosted over your lips and you couldn’t help but feel your heart in your throat as he leaned in. Your eyes closed and you took a deep breath, put your hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. 

“Down boy.”

“heh, y’know. i’ve never met anyone that’s been as hard to seduce as you.”

“INDEED, SHE REBUKES BOTH OF US AT EVERY TURN. BUT FEAR NOT, EVENTUALLY WE’LL WEAR HER DOWN.”

You rolled your eyes at them and stepped away from Charm’s grip. “Yeah, sure, good luck with that.” sighing you shook your head, “Alright, enough messing around. Let’s get this road on the show.” 

“OF COURSE. FIRST PART IS RUNNING, WE ARE GOING TO INCREASE YOUR STAMINA. AT LEAST WE’LL DO IT LIKE THIS SINCE YOU’RE AGAINST GETTING UP YOUR STAMINA THE NORMAL WAY.”

You knew you were going to regret this. “What’s the normal way?” 

Charm leaned in and his smile went positively sinful. “WHY FUCKING OF COURSE.” 

“Heh, of course. But yeah, no thank you.” 

“SUIT YOURSELF. NOW, LET’S BE OFF.”

You turned to Lusty. “You’re not going to join us are you?” 

He shook his head. “unless i’m gonna get off from it, no thanks.”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

His chuckle followed you out the door as Charm started up a steady pace down the sidewalk. 

By the time you got back you were drenched in sweat. “Huff...fuuuck...puff...i’ve never sweat so much in my freakin _life_.” 

“REALLY? WELL, IF YOU’RE NOT SWEATING DURING VIGOROUS ACTIVITY THEN YOU’RE NOT DOING IT RIGHT!” Charm grinned and winked at you making you only huff in reply. Mostly from being out of breath. “ALRIGHT, IT’S TIME FOR BREAKFAST. THEN YOU’LL HAVE A FEW LESSONS ON HOW TO APPROACH THE POLE.”

You groaned but sat down heavily at the table as Charm got breakfast going and gave you a heaping plate of eggs, bacon and toast. You were ravenous and devoured it all. 

The pole was set up in their shed next to their house. It was really cool that they had their own little studio. Charm demonstrated some simple spins on the pole, one was called the ‘pinwheel’ but when you tried to imitate him you landed on your ass after being flung onto the floor from your velocity.  
Lusty just stood back and laughed at you. “HMM, IT SEEMS THAT YOUR ARM STRENGTH IS SEVERELY LACKING. AND YOU NEED TO WORK ON YOUR COORDINATION. I SUPPOSE THAT I HAVE MY WORK CUT OUT FOR ME. NOW, LET’S TRY THIS AGAIN.” 

You nodded while rubbing the sore spot on your butt; tenaciously though, you got up to try it again.

 

Two months later. 

Every day consisted of getting up, running, calisthenics paired with numerous situps, pushups and leg workouts, and Charm NEVER let you skip leg day.

Luckily, early on you found out that magically infused food healed the aches and pains of each workout. You rejoiced at this discovery and had explained to the boys how muscle was formed in humans. Charm saw this as an opportunity to work you harder than ever though. But Lusty was actually fascinated by the biological and scientific aspect of it. In fact he considered it a prime opportunity to experiment with this. 

Thus, you wound up getting a magically infused healing protein shake every morning with breakfast and you had to tell him how it affected your energy levels and the soreness of your muscles. Lusty told you that it was specially formulated to promote healing and he got it from Alphys but you really, really didn’t want to know what was in it, especially considering that you were getting amazing results from it. But, you had your suspicions, especially since you overheard Charm and Lust had a conversation about how their ‘semen’ was pure concentrated magic. 

Nope, didn’t want to know. 

You’d drink it and ignore the stares from the two skelebros as you did.

You had gone through your paces, your muscles were more toned than you’d ever had them, you’d dropped a hell of a lot of weight as well (thanks to early morning cardio) and your core was pretty strong now. 

Learning how to lap dance had been awkwardly arousing to say the least. He’d used his brother as the ‘client’ and had shown you the sexiest lap dance you’d ever seen. It ended in the two making out though and you had to nope out of there to *ahem* take care of the new predicament you were in. You definitely got teased mercilessly by the both of them when they smelled your release afterward. But it wasn’t anything you couldn’t handle. 

Finally, FINALLY, Charm declared that you were good enough to apply at Grillbys. 

 

It actually went pretty well, you had been coached on how to strip (which had many wolf whistles from both Lusty AND Charm) and you learned how to lap dance, courtesy of Lusty. Which you had to perform on Grillby to show that you were capable of it. 

You were now a regular, working at Grillby’s strip club. Though you kind of suspected that Lusty helped you land that job by fucking Grillby. You made decent tips, seeing that you were the only human worker at the club. Monsters were really curious about your human body and soft skin. But they were informed that you were on the ‘do not fuck’ list which you were thankful for.

The day came though, you were doing one of your sets when you spied a new skeleton near the bar. This one however was wearing a suit with a blue tie, and a fedora. Only one type you knew of wore such an outfit. A Mob or Mafia type. You kept your eyes on him as you danced and noticed him look up to watch you. You shot him a coy smile and winked which made his smile lift into a smug smirk. 

After your set finished you got your money and went into the back to change back into the skimpy outfit you wore at the club as your ‘uniform’. 

You swayed as you walked over to the newcomer. One look confirmed that he was indeed a Sans. You leaned on the bar next to him and got a drink. Grillby handed you some spider cider.

“So, what brings such a dapper guy to a fine establishment like Grillby’s club?”

You gave him smoky eyes and he chuckled low and deep. “i dunno, maybe i’m just...takin’ in the sights.” you could feel his eyelights take in your entire body. Thigh high fishnet stockings, tight plaid mini skirt, a tight white crop top with a clip on tie, all finished with stiletto heels that gave you a couple inches over him. You were the very image of a naughty school girl. 

“Hmm...well tiger, if you’re lookin’ for a little fun. I could offer you a more _private_ dance.” you turned to him and leaned in, letting him get a full view of your perky (well, perkier thanks to your back muscles being hella strong now) breasts.

“heh, well what can i say? i’m actually tempted to take you up on your offer. but no.”

Your hand smoothed up his tie and over his shoulder as you leaned in close next to his skull. “First time customers get a freebie~. C’mon big guy. What _do_ you say?” 

You heard him breathe in next to you, taking in your subtle perfume before his hand went to your waist. His solid bones slid over the softness of your flesh and it made you shiver slightly. 

“no.” 

He pushed you back gently and shook his head. You quirked your lips before huffing a sigh. Alright, so you were going to have to be more straight forward it seemed. 

“Alright, I get the hint. But I do have one thing I do need to say to you.”

He quirked his head, looking at you from under his hat. You leaned in again, this time so that he could hear you over the thump of the music. “I’m in need of someone that keeps his sockets open and his metaphorical ear to the ground. I’m looking for someone, and I want to hire you to help me. No funny business, nothing sexual, no propositions like that. But, can we talk in one of the back rooms so I can give you the deets. I’m just hoping that a button man like you isn’t too good to help a damsel in distress.” 

You drew back to take a drink of your cider as he eyed you. He sighed then nodded. “ ‘lright, let’s go.” You smiled thankfully and told Grillby that you were taking a short break. The flaming bartender nodded in understanding and watched the two of you go back into a private room usually reserved for lap dances. You excused yourself though for a moment to grab your phone before going back. 

“alright kid, what’s the job?” he was right to business as soon as the door closed behind you. 

You turned towards him and crossed your arms and sighed. “I’m looking for my Mate. He’s a Sans, like you.” His eyes snapped towards you and he took his hat off. 

“so, ya know who i am huh?” 

You nodded. “And I’m familiar with some of the things your...family, deals with. Information being just one of them.” 

He sat down in the chair, with his hands in his pockets his suit top gapped letting you see the shoulder strap of his gun holster. You figured that this was a calculated move to warn you away from any funny business. “Though, one thing isn’t clear with me. Are you just part of the UTMob, or the UTMafia.” you mused. He stiffened a bit at that. 

“what do you think is the difference?”

You shook your head and gave him a soft smile. “Relax tiger, I’m not here to start trouble. Mafia types are a bit more...prone to violence and doing hits. Where the UTMob deals more with ‘liberating goods’ and running contraband as opposed to doing hits and being more...ruthless. Not to say that you can’t be, just that you might not be prone to shoot first and ask questions later.”

He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall juxtaposed to you. His body language said he was relaxed, but you knew better. “i’ll just say that my family is more the later than the former.” 

You nodded and breathed in relief. “Good, good. Well, this is the guy I’m looking for.” You pulled up some pictures of your more Bara sized Sans and showed him. He nodded and asked if you could email them to him. Luckily you were able to because Lusty had gotten your phone connected to his own phone plan. “Heh, it must be nice having more modern tech, as opposed to the stuff you had to deal with back in your Universe huh?”

He shook his head with a wry smile. “yeah, and it’s a pain in the ass too. i had to learn things all over again. at least my bro embraced it wholeheartedly, he’s on all sorts of social media now. heh.” 

You laughed with him as he talked about his brother’s enthusiasm. He had the same warm sound to his voice that your Sans got when he talked about his own brother. 

“He sounds like such a cool guy. I’ve only met one Papyrus so far. And weeell...he’s a lot more risqué than the majority out there I’m sure.” 

Sans snorted. “if you’re workin here, then i can only guess. i try to avoid the lust bros. It was business that brought me here.” 

“Ah, contraband. Gotcha.” 

“you’re a bit too smart for your own good y’know? hopefully smart enough to not squeal to the wrong people.” he had an underlying threat to his tone but you rolled your eyes at him. 

“Sans, I know better. As you said, I’m smart. And taking in that fact, I’m definitely smart enough to know _not_ to cross someone I’m asking for help.” 

He nodded before glancing at your chest. You suspected he wasn’t looking at your breasts though. “alright. i’ll keep an ear to the ground. s’far as i know, no other monsters have come out of Ebott. but we’ll see how long _that_ lasts. now about payment.”

You nodded in understanding. “Hmm...how about I give you 10% of my tips from here until you find him. I’m pulling in a good amount every night so it’ll add up pretty fast.”

“how about 50%.”

“Pfft, are you joking? I knew Sanses like jokes but that’s just ridiculous. A girl’s gotta eat man. And I’m not gonna let this turn into a ‘pay up or I’ll break your legs.’ or a ‘pay up or yer gonna be sleepin’ wit’ da fishes.’ kinda senario.” you let your voice try and mimic his with a bad Bronx accent thrown in to make it extra cheesy. 

He snorted at your bad impression. “alright alright, 25%. that’s half of what i was originally wanting.”

 

“Seriously skulls, you’re gonna hustle a damsel in distress? 10%. It’s going to become a very large amount of money by the end. I haven’t heard of hide nor hair of him in months. And it doesn’t look like it’s going to be happening any time soon.” 

He looked like he wasn’t going to crack. Damn. Desperate times called for desperate measures. And you needed all the help you could get.

Resolved and feeling your soul flare tenaciously. You took his hand in yours and went to a knee in front of him, you looked up at him through your lashes, your face pleading. “Please Sans. Every day away from my Mate is killing me inside. He’s got my daughter with him and I just want to see them again. How would you feel if you were separated from Papyrus and Lil’ Pup? Not sure you’d ever see them again.” 

He startled at the mention of his brother and the human he raised. Gingerly he took his hand back and put it on top of your head. “alright, _alright_.” he sighed. “sheesh...how do you know just where to strike kid? fine. 10% and a favor, something you can’t say no to.” 

You nodded and tears threatened to spill over. You got to your feet and scooped him up in a hug. “Oh...thank you so much Sans….thank you!” He hung onto you, going stiff in your arms before patting your back awkwardly. 

“yeah yeah, alright. no need to get mushy on me kid. you don’t even know what the favor is.” 

You shook your head, your face buried in his neck. “I don’t care. As long as it isn’t killing someone I’ll do anything to be with him again. And to see my little girl again.” 

He finally relented and held your shaking body close in a hug. “hey. _sigh_..ok. i won’t ask ya ta kill anyone. but it will be something important. alright?” you nodded and breathed in the scent of his cologne and magic. Besides the cologne, he smelled exactly like your own Sans and it actually made you start to cry as your soul constricted painfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, 4310 words. Sheesh. and I pumped out TWO of these babies today. I hope that you like it. There isn't any smut in these but it is a coming, I DO have plans for them. Hey if you see any typos, misspells or grammar issues I'd really appreciate a shout out to them seeing that this is unbeta'd. Thanks! ^_^b 
> 
> If you like it or have ideas, shoot me an ask on my tumblr https://amashi-zaino.tumblr.com/. If they're good I'll see about incorporating them. OR if you have a fic request feel free to message me. I won't bite...hard. I promise! ;) https://amashi-zaino.tumblr.com/


End file.
